


Fangs

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: WoLtober 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All Saints' Wake (Final Fantasy XIV), Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Party, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Werewolf, WoLtober (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Preparing for a costume party, Aymeric teases Katsum as recompense from having to wear the fake vampire fangs.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: WoLtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952995
Kudos: 6





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day #2 for WoLtober 2020

Party - _‘a social gathering of guests, typically involving eating, drinking, and entertainment’_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

“What kind of party did you say this was again, Kat?” Aymeric asked, watching her fiddling with his vest and coat until she was satisfied with it.

“It’s a costume party. Mainly a kind of party one sees more of during the All Saint’s Wake season,” Katsum answered, checking him over before nodding and meeting his gaze, “Tataru thought it might be nice to hold one in Mor Dhona for everyone to enjoy as we all can finally enjoy a bit of respite thanks to the Garleans withdrawing as much as they have.”

“I do agree. While the idea of the All Saints Wake and the manner of the time is not particularly something I myself know much about, a festival for all manner of folk to join and enjoy is indeed a wonderful idea,” Katsum nods in agreement with him before he continued, “But…must I really wear these fangs? They are rather uncomfortable.”

Katsum grabbed his arm before he could pick at them again as he had been doing the whole time she’d been getting ready herself, “Don’t mess with them anymore. And yes, I would like you to wear them, please. You can’t very well match me as the count vampire if you don’t have your fangs.”

“But you are a werewolf, are you not?” He looked up at the wolf-like ears she wore over her own, reaching up and rubbing one of them until he could feel her own Miqo’te ear amidst the fur and fabric, “Or at least a much more cute one.”

Katsum nearly lost herself for a moment as his fingers massaged the cartilage of her hidden ear, yet she shook herself before she could start purring and swatted his hand away, “Don’t distract me, I’m almost done!” He chuckled with a grin as she flicked her ears to make sure the wolf-ear covers were still in place and patted down her skirt and made sure the sleeves of the dress were pulled down, “Yes, I am, but werewolves and vampires are some of the oldest known creatures of old folklore, and while they often fight one another, we are the opposite. Where there was often war, we found love.”

“Ah, I believe I understand then, so,” Suddenly she felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her in. As she fell flush against his chest, she looked up to meet his shouldering blue eyes that were darkened with desire as he loomed over her and whispered, “ _You_ are the damsel, and _I_ am the creature that claimed you, yes?”

The blonde warrior blinked at the sudden change in his demeanor, stammering in shock as she answered, “W-Well yes, that’s the idea.”

“So then…” He moved down until his nose brushed her neck and breathed a warm breath on her skin, making her shudder, “I get to kiss this sweet neck of yours, and bite down upon it to mark you as mine then?”

Katsum’s ears flattened as her mouth fell open in a quiet gasp as she imagined the feeling, her fingers clutching at his coat to stay anchored to him, “Yes…yes please…”

He hummed as he drew nearer, ghosting his lips on her skin in a kiss before pulling away completely and standing straight again, a completely unphased smile on his face, “Perhaps later. We don’t want to be late to the party.”

Katsum gaped at him, her fluffed tail lashing about as she narrowed her eyes and pouted and smacked his chest, “You-! You are such a tease!!”

Aymeric laughed warmly at this and while she blushed and pouted, his laugh warmed her heart. Still, she reached up to the collar of his coat and pulled him down to her as she stood on her tip-toes and smashed her lips into his. She felt his arms wind around her waist then as he kissed back, and she happily found herself trapped as she leaned into him with a sigh.

“Ahem,” A voice from the door of the room drew them apart as they turned to see Alphinaud standing there with his arms crossed, dressed like a mad hatter with all manner of trinkets and buttons littering his coat, “Finally got your attention, I’ve been standing here for two minutes.”

Katsum blushed and pulled away from Aymeric’s arms as she cleared her throat and looked sheepishly at the young, white-haired Elezen, feeling her dear raven-haired husband intertwine his fingers with hers when he took her hand, “Apologises.”

Alphinaud shrugged and opened his mouth to speak when a glowing flash jumped into the room beside him and screamed, making him scream in terror as he fell back against the wall. Alisaie cackled in her glowing white ghostly tattered coat as she pointed at her older brother, “You should have seen your face! That was brilliant!”

Alphinaud flew to his feet again in rage, “ALISAIE! I told you that wasn’t FUNNY!”

“Oh no, you’re right. How silly of me,” She could barely contain her laughter as she replied, “It was actually HILARIOUS!!” She laughed again before jumping back out of the reach of Alphinaud’s hand and charging out of the door again with Alphinaud in hot pursuit.

Katsum laughed at the twins as she turned back to the Lord Commander, “Well, I suppose that’s our que to go. Ready?”

He nodded happily, “Lead the way,” He squeezed her hand and moved to whisper in her ear again, “And I promise to make real my teasing later on tonight.‘Tis the least I can do for how fun your reaction was.”

Katsum’s blush darkened before a grin of her own spread across her lip and she let go of his hand to step ahead of him to walk backwards towards the door, “Oh I know. And did I forget to mention?” She bared her teeth in a smile so that he could see a pair of her own fangs, making his eyebrows raise, “I’ll have my own to share with you too.~”

The Miqo’te spun on her heel and pranced through the door, yet her dear husband only needed three long strides to catch up with her and grab her hand again to lace their fingers together, “I see, my kitten. Then I certainly look forward to later.”

“As you should. I know I do.” Katsum giggled as she pressed into his side as they headed for the door of the Rising Stones to join the party before they were missed.


End file.
